I'll be there for you
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Dizem que quando corremos o risco de perder uma pessoa querida, nossos verdadeiros sentimentos por ela vêm à tona. Sentimentos esses que podem fazer essa pessoa ver o mundo com outros olhos. Fic NejiTen, em dois capítulos. Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertente à Masashi Kishimoto. Ah se eu tivesse nem que fosse milésimos de direitos sobre a história...

**I'll be there for you**

Tenten acordou sobressaltada àquela noite. Olhando para o relógio, viu que mal passavam das quatro da manhã. Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela, enquanto a lua se escondia atrás de algumas nuvens.

Sentada na cama, ainda na mesma posição depois de acordar bruscamente, Tenten resolveu se levantar. Talvez um pouco de ar a faria bem... principalmente após o dia cheio que ela tinha tido.

"Como isso pôde acontecer com você..."

Dia cheio não era a expressão exata. Era um dia até bem calmo para os padrões da vila de Konoha. Talvez o fato do sempre encrenqueiro e barulhento Naruto não estar na vila ajudava um pouco a manter a paz do lugar.

Aliás, nenhum dos garotos estava em Konoha. Tenten ficou sabendo por Gai-sensei que todos haviam partido em uma missão. Sasuke havia sido levado por ninjas da Vila do Som e Shikamaru foi chamado para liderar uma missão de resgate. Ele então formou um time com os 5 melhores gennins presentes na ocasião: Naruto, Chouji, Kiba...

E Neji.

Lembrar do Hyuuga produziu uma sensação desconfortável no peito de Tenten. Sentiu-o apertado, a respiração ficou ligeiramente presa e ela suspirou. Depois respirou fundo, pegando todo o ar possível da madrugada.

"É difícil de acreditar..."

_Flashback_

Com a vila calma e sem ter com quem treinar, Tenten resolveu dar uma volta por Konoha. A temperatura estava agradável, o sol brilhava e o céu estava quase sem nuvens.

"Um dia perfeito para um passeio", pensou Tenten consigo mesma.

Enquanto andava, uma forte ventania chamou a atenção da garota. Alguns pássaros de uma árvore próxima levantaram vôo, piando alto. Sem bem saber porquê, Tenten sentiu seu coração disparar por alguns segundos, logo voltando ao compasso normal.

"O que foi isso?... Que sensação estranha foi essa?..."

Vendo que tudo à sua volta continuava normal, Tenten se acalmou e continuou a andar. Passou pela loja de flores da família Yamanaka, cumprimentou Ino e Sakura que estavam conversando. Mais adiante, chegou na casa dos Hyuuga, e acenou pra Hinata, que estava cuidando do jardim.

"É curioso andar por essa vila e só encontrar as kunoichis."

E nessa caminhada, Tenten acabou chegando à academia ninja. Uma rápida olhadela para o prédio e a garota ia continuar sua caminhada se não fosse...

Um apressado Gai passou pela garota, quase a derrubando.

- Gai-sensei, o que houve?

- Oh Tenten, me desculpe, não a vi... machuquei você?

- Não foi nada. Mas por que essa pressa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu sinceramente espero que não tenha acontecido nada, Tenten.

E sem dizer mais nada, Gai desapareceu, deixando para trás uma Tenten com o coração novamente em descompasso.

A missão, só podia ser a maldita missão! Tinha acontecido alguma coisa... e alguma coisa de grave! Tenten estava com os pensamentos desordenados. Saiu andando a passos apressados, tentando imaginar onde Gai-sensei teria ido... e o que teria acontecido.

Mas antes que seus pensamentos pudessem se ordenar novamente, Tenten foi surpreendida por um chamado ao longe.

- Tenten, ei, Tenten!

Era Rock Lee, que vinha correndo ao seu encontro, ofegante e talvez... um pouco assustado? Tenten procurava decifrar a expressão do amigo.

- Gai-sensei quer falar com a gente. Marcou um encontro num restaurante perto do hospital de Konoha.

- Perto do hospital? Lee, o que está acontecendo? E o que você está fazendo aqui, pensei que estava de repouso...

- Depois eu explico. Vamos rápido!

Alguns minutos depois...

- Lee, Tenten. Que bom que chegaram.

A expressão no rosto de Gai denotava preocupação. Tenten sentiu seu coração disparar novamente.

"Mas que raios está acontecendo?"

- Sentem-se. Querem alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada Gai-sensei.

- Mas o que aconteceu Gai-sensei? Porque o senhor nos chamou aqui?

- Lee já sabe de parte dos acontecimentos. Mas eu queria que o meu time estivesse completo para que eu pudesse contar tudo o que ocorreu.

- Time completo? Mas falta o Neji...

- É sobre ele mesmo que eu quero falar.

Tenten sentiu seu estômago afundar. O coração entrou novamente em descompasso. Olhou as expressões em volta. Lee parecia tão assustado quanto ela, enquanto Gai-sensei parecia ainda mais preocupado do que quando eles chegaram ao restaurante.

- Como vocês sabem, Neji partiu numa missão com outros 3 genins mais Shikamaru, o chuunin e líder da missão. Mas infelizmente nem tudo saiu da melhor maneira possível...

Tenten estava começando a entrar em desespero. Raios, Gai-sensei não ia direto ao ponto! Mas como uma boa ninja, ela tentava pelo menos manter a expressão de controle, mesmo que por dentro estivesse prestes a explodir.

Como nenhum dos genins disse palavra, Gai-sensei continuou:

- Neji foi seriamente ferido numa luta com um dos ninjas do Som. Ele venceu a luta, mas por pouco não perde a vida. Neji está agora no hospital de Konoha recebendo todos os cuidados médicos, inclusive da própria Tsunade-sama, mas ainda não sabemos o que pode acontecer...

Um silêncio pesado se instaurou na mesa do restaurante. Lee estava chocado, afinal, agora era o seu grande rival e ao mesmo tempo amigo que cambaleava entre a vida e a morte. Tenten sentiu o sangue gelar. Como podia o grande gênio dos Hyuuga, o incrível Neji, estar em um hospital, lutando para viver? Aquilo não fazia sentido algum...

Quando se deu conta, Tenten sentiu que seus olhos estavam se enchendo de água...

Gai-sensei, de cabeça baixa, sem encarar seus dois alunos, disse:

- Neji sempre foi muito forte. Ele tem o poder da juventude no sangue, assim como vocês. Além do mais, é meu aluno. Com certeza vai sair dessa.

Ao dizer isso, levantou os olhos (estariam também marejados?) e deu um forçado sorriso brilhante.

Nem bem acabou de dizer aquelas palavras, um ninja de branco surgiu na porta do restaurante e logo se dirigiu à Gai:

- Gai-sensei, Tsunade-sama está chamando o senhor no hospital, é urgente.

- Ah, sim, claro, vamos então!

Tenten e Lee viram Gai desaparecer rapidamente e se olharam. Sem dizer nada, saíram correndo pela porta do restaurante, em direção ao hospital.

"Neji, por favor, não... não..." Tenten mal conseguia completar seus pensamentos.

Chegando à porta do hospital, deram de cara com Tsunade-sama e Gai-sensei, que conversavam logo na entrada. Tenten mal conseguiu olhar para o rosto de Gai, temia ver nele uma expressão de enorme tristeza...

- Ah, finalmente chegaram – disse Tsunade-sama

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama, saí tão apressado do restaurante que acabei deixando eles para trás...

- Sem problemas Gai... então, quem fala, eu ou você?

- À vontade, Tsunade-sama.

A expressão do rosto de Tsunade não transparecia alívio, tristeza, nervosismo, nada. Tenten lembrou-se imediatamente de Neji; com seu jeito totalmente inexpressivo de ser, ele daria um bom médico, ou talvez até um hokage...

- Bem, como vocês já devem estar sabendo, o companheiro de vocês, Hyuuga Neji, foi seriamente ferido na missão de resgate ao Sasuke.

Ele chegou aqui em estado crítico, e eu sinceramente temia pela vida dele.

Mas vocês, jovens, são realmente resistentes.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Tenten sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente, mas dessa vez de alívio. As lágrimas, bestas, teimavam em voltar pros seus olhos castanhos. Mas ela novamente se segurou.

- Neji se mostrou muito forte, mais do que eu imaginava. Depois de horas de um tratamento delicado, ele agora já está no quarto, descansando e se recuperando. Por isso, não vou poder liberar as visitas hoje, mas se quiserem voltar amanhã, acho que ele ficará bem feliz em vê-los.

Lee gritou seu inconfundível "yooooooooooooosh!", o que fez Tsunade-sama mandar que ele fizesse silêncio. Tenten não agüentou e riu. Riu de felicidade, de alívio, de alegria. Gai-sensei também começou a rir; logo os três estavam saindo do hospital, risonhos, se sentindo bem mais leves do que há algumas horas atrás... Tenten olhava pro céu e agradecia.

"Obrigada... obrigada por não o levarem de mim..."

_Fim do flashback  
_

Somente as lembranças do dia anterior fizeram Tenten se sentir cansada. Um sem número de emoções diferentes em tão pouco tempo... primeiro uma sensação de perda. Depois, o alívio, agora...

Olhando pela janela daquela noite fresca, Tenten se lembrava que Neji ainda estava no hospital. Isso ainda era difícil de aceitar, por mais que o pior já tivesse passado. Ao mesmo tempo ela agradecia a Deus que ele estava vivo. Ele havia resistido, ele havia se mostrado forte como sempre foi...

De repente, Tenten se tocou de uma coisa, seu coração deu um outro salto e o sangue subiu para sua face.

"Estranho... nunca pensei que me preocupasse tanto assim com ele."

Tenten então fez um rápido flashback mental. Neji sempre foi um garoto distante, desde pequeno. Não se misturava com os outros, não participava das brincadeiras; ficava no seu canto, sempre lendo alguma coisa, ou então pensando, sério, em sabe-se lá o quê.

Mas Tenten o admirava mesmo assim. O fato do Hyuuga se manter distante de todos – e sendo até um pouco arrogante - a intrigava, mas quando ele mostrava toda sua inteligência, a garota logo entendia que tanta genialidade só poderia vir da concentração e da dedicação que ele tinha com os estudos.

Quando os times foram formados, Tenten sentiu-se feliz em estar no mesmo time que o gênio daquele ano. Ela finalmente iria conviver com toda aquela genialidade que sempre admirou.

De início, ela percebeu que não ia ser muito fácil. Em grupo, parecia que Neji se mostrava ainda mais distante e frio. Mesmo assim, ele tomou o posto de líder do time, e Tenten, sua "fiel escudeira".

Mesmo sem um pedido formal do garoto, ela ajudava-o nos treinos, nas missões e principalmente, estava sempre apoiando as idéias do Hyuuga. Mais de uma vez, Gai-sensei disse que Tenten era a única que concordava com a maioria das coisas que Neji dizia. Tanto que várias vezes, Tenten fazia de tudo para que Lee também concordasse com Neji. E os dois discutiam, enquanto Neji observava de longe com um sorriso irônico.

O tempo passou e o time foi ficando cada vez mais unido, e Tenten cada vez mais perto de Neji... o mesmo não se podia dizer dele. Neji manteve-se distante, pouco conversava. Tenten então percebeu uma coisa curiosa: ela sabia de muitas coisas de Neji, mas praticamente nenhuma contada por ele mesmo. As mágoas, os ressentimentos, as tristezas do Hyuuga ela foi descobrindo por acaso, como durante a luta de Neji com Naruto.

Ao saber mais da história de vida de Neji, a admiração de Tenten pelo garoto só cresceu. Tantas coisas pelo qual ele passou, e ele tirava forças de tudo isso para se tornar ainda mais forte... Neji era um gênio, era forte, era inteligente... Neji era o SEU herói...

Era...

Ao se dar conta do que estava pensando, Tenten correu para sentar-se na cama.

"O que será isso? Essa admiração... está saindo do meu controle?"

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Tenten resolveu não pensar mais nisso. Deitou-se e seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi:

"Amanhã... eu vou ao hospital..."

_Fim do primeiro capítulo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertente à Masashi Kishimoto. Ah se eu tivesse nem que fosse milésimos de direitos sobre a história...

**I'll be there for you - parte 2**

Amanheceu um lindo dia em Konoha. Os pássaros faziam uma enorme algazarra nas árvores, o céu estava mais azul do que nunca.

Tenten tomou seu café e saiu decidida: ia ao hospital visitar Neji.

Passou na loja da família Yamanaka e olhou as flores... quem sabe Neji não gostaria de algumas? Se bem que isso não era muito do feitio dele...

Resolveu comprá-las assim mesmo. Prímulas, estavam tão bonitas... se ele não gostasse, ela as levaria para casa.

Caminhando até o hospital, Tenten pensava se Neji não ia achar aquilo uma atitude idiota. Afinal, ele nunca foi muito preocupado com os amigos. Preocupava-se sim, mas talvez não tanto quanto a garota gostaria... e tanto quanto ela se preocupava com ele. Pensava se ela não estaria dando atenção demais para um garoto que mal conversava com ela, e mal sabia da sua vida o tanto que ela sabia da dele.

Estando perdida nos seus pensamentos, mal ouviu uma voz baixa a cumprimentando:

- Bom dia, Tenten-chan

- Oh, bom dia Hinata, desculpe, estava distraída...

- Eu percebi... está indo ao hospital?

- Ahn... sim... estou... e você, está vindo de lá?

- Sim... f-fui visitar o... Kiba-kun e... o N-Naruto-kun...

Tenten logo percebeu. Era visível que Hinata estaria vindo de uma visita a alguém no hospital de Konoha. Seu rosto ainda estava corado, provavelmente efeito da última visita, ou seja, Naruto.

"É impressionante, só o Naruto não percebe... é um baka mesmo!" Tenten ria-se por dentro da enorme lerdeza de Naruto.

- Também está levando flores, são lindas...

- Ah sim, são prímulas, bonitas não?

- Acho que Neji-niisan vai gostar muito – disse Hinata com um sorriso.

Tenten corou. Como ela sabia... se bem que, dos que estavam internados no hospital, Neji era o único mais próximo à Tenten.

- Você acha, Hinata?

- Sim, são flores muito bonitas... espero que ele esteja acordado quando você chegar, porque eu perguntei à Tsunade-sama antes de sair e ela me disse que Neji-niisan ainda estava dormindo.

Tenten achou que podia confiar na prima de Neji.

- Hinata... você não acha que o Neji vai achar isso... idiota?

- Isso o quê?

- Eu ir visitá-lo... e levando flores...

- Acho que não.

Tenten ficou em silêncio. Não tinha adiantado muita coisa perguntar uma opinião à Hinata...

- Sabe Tenten-chan, eu acho que Neji-niisan vai ficar muito feliz. Ele precisava de amigos que o entendessem... e agora ele tem o Lee-kun e você.

- Neji... amigos? – Tenten não conseguia ver lógica na frase de Hinata. Sua expressão era de desconfiança total.

- Sim, vocês formam um time. Um reconhece o outro... e-e... ter alguém que nos reconheça é muito importante... Neji-niisan também precisava que o reconhecessem, precisava de amigos... e ele agora tem vocês.

Hinata sorria timidamente, como de costume. Tenten estava pensativa. Hinata sabia o que era precisar ser reconhecida. Por isso a Hyuuga gostava tanto de Naruto: ele perseguia o reconhecimento como um louco; e nessa perseguição, fazia amigos no caminho, além de dar forças para que outros fizessem o mesmo, como Hinata.

"Vai ver... ela está certa... tudo que Neji precisava era de... amigos..."

- Obrigada Hinata, agora preciso ir, tenho que ir visitar... o Neji.

- Até mais Tenten-chan!

Chegando ao hospital, sentindo suas mãos suarem, Tenten se dirigiu à recepção:

- P-por favor, o quarto de Hyuuga Neji...

- É o quarto 206, vou avisar à Tsunade-sama que ele tem mais visitas...

Logo depois, Tsunade surge no corredor.

- Olá Tenten. Veio visitar o Neji?

- S-sim... e como ele está? - gaguejando como nunca, Tenten estava se sentindo uma completa idiota.

- Está ótimo, se recuperando perfeitamente. Eu disse, ele é forte...

- Que bom...

- E essas flores, são pra ele?

Sentindo-se corar "a la Hinata", Tenten gaguejou mais um pouco.

- S-sim, são... acha que ele vai gostar?

- Acho que sim.

Enquanto caminhavam para o elevador, Tsunade falou:

- Hoje de manhã, bem cedo, Neji acordou. Me chamaram no quarto e ele me fez várias perguntas...

- Perguntas?

- Sim. Primeiro perguntou como estavam os outros que participaram da missão. Depois perguntou dos companheiros de time. Eu disse que eles estavam muito preocupados com ele, e que provavelmente viriam visitá-lo hoje. Sabe o que ele disse? "Não quero que me vejam assim."

- Isso é bem típico dele... disse Tenten num suspiro.

- Mas antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo, Gai e Lee quase arrombaram a porta do quarto. Fizeram uma tremenda algazarra que eu quase tive que expulsá-los do hospital...

- E o Neji? - Tenten não se conteve em perguntar.

- De início ficou bem assustado, depois os repreendeu também, chamou-os de loucos... mas mesmo por trás daquela frieza, deu pra perceber que Neji ficou bem feliz.

Antes que Tenten pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Tsunade completou:

- Mas acho que também ficou bem desapontado.

- Desapontado?

- Acho que ele sentiu falta de alguém... Tsunade olhou pra Tenten sorrindo.

Tenten sentiu como se seu rosto estivesse pegando fogo.

- É óbvio que ele não demonstrou, mas ele perguntou para o Lee onde você estava. Lee disse que não havia te chamado àquela hora da manhã porque era muito cedo e você provavelmente iria expulsá-lo a pontapés.

"Lee...", pensou Tenten, enquanto uma gota se formava na sua cabeça.

- E Neji comentou: "Isso é bem típico da Tenten..."

Tenten sentiu que seu coração foi ao pé e voltou. Será que ela estava enganada esse tempo todo? Será que o Hyuuga sabia tanto dela... agora tudo estava absurdamente confuso na sua cabeça, mas não havia tempo para se organizar pensamentos. As duas estavam na frente da porta do quarto 206.

- Sabe Tenten, tenho certeza de que o que deu forças para Neji lutar e agüentar o tratamento foi ele lembrar que tinha amigos, que tinha pessoas que se preocupavam com ele. Por mais que ele não admita.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- Nossa, já é essa hora... vou te deixar aqui, Tenten. Tenho várias coisas para resolver... e uma delas inclui segurar o Naruto nesse hospital, oh céus... até mais!

Tenten não conseguiu se despedir de Tsunade. Sua cabeça dava mil voltas, os neurônios pareciam não querer se conectar... agora, de frente pra porta do quarto de Neji, ela tinha vontade de sumir. Um kawarimi no jutsu caía bem... ou um henge, um jutsu de teletransporte, qualquer coisa.

Resolveu respirar fundo e entrar. Tinha chegado até ali, afinal...

Abrindo a porta com cuidado, sem fazer barulho, Tenten entrou no quarto. A janela estava aberta, deixando entrar um pouco do belo sol que fazia lá fora.

Deitado na cama, um Hyuuga Neji que parecia estar num sono profundo. Com bandagens por todo o peito, algumas nos braços e uma na cabeça, nem de longe parecia o forte garoto que Tenten estava acostumada a ver.

Ver o Hyuuga naquele estado, tão frágil, foi demais pra cabeça de Tenten.

E todo o choro contido em várias ocasiões anteriores saiu de uma vez só. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Tenten, seus olhos castanhos ficando imediatamente inchados e vermelhos. A garota chorava como nunca havia chorado antes.

Procurando fazer pouco barulho mesmo assim, Tenten se aproximou da cama de Neji. Sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava perto da cama e sussurrou com a voz chorosa:

- Ei "senhor auto-suficiência", vim te visitar. Ainda bem que você está dormindo e não pode me ver nesse estado de descontrole emocional. Se bem te conheço... sim , te conheço bem... você iria dizer que sou uma boba. Mas pouco me importo. Estava mesmo preocupada com você... aliás, ainda estou. Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de te ver deitado numa cama de hospital.

Tenten então se levantou, secou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e foi colocar as flores num pequeno vaso de vidro que havia em cima de uma mesa perto da janela. Arrumando as flores, percebeu que havia algo mais em cima da mesa: um porta-retrato onde estavam Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji e ela mesma, Tenten. Era uma das várias fotos que o time havia tirado, por mais que Neji reclamasse... mas no final das contas as palhaçadas de Lee acabavam por fazer o Hyuuga esboçar um sorriso...

- Porque você acha estranho eu estar em uma cama de hospital?

Tenten sentiu o sangue gelar. Aquela voz fria, quase sem emoção... aquela entonação...

Olhou de relance para a cama e encontrou aquele olhar penetrante que ela conhecia bem... Neji havia acordado.

"Desde quando você está acordado... desgraçado, será que ouviu tudo que eu disse desde que entrei nesse maldito quarto?" – Tenten estava ligeiramente corada de novo, enquanto pensava rápido em algo pra responder a Neji.

- Como assim?

- Eu ouvi você dizendo que não se acostuma com a idéia de que eu esteja deitado numa cama de hospital.

- O que mais você ouviu?

- Você disse mais alguma coisa?

- Disse apenas que estava preocupada.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- Você que trouxe essas flores, Tenten?

- Sim... mas se você não gostou...

- Não... pode deixá-las aí.

Tenten sentiu que havia algo de diferente em Neji. O tom de voz era o mesmo, mas não parecia tão cheio de ironia ou arrogância...

- Você ainda não me respondeu.

- O que?

- O porquê você disse que acha estranho eu estar em uma cama de hospital.

Outro silêncio.

- Neji... você sempre foi o mais forte de nós três. Pra mim, quem sempre devia ir parar no hospital, como já aconteceu, era eu ou o Lee. Não você. Simplesmente isso.

- Já faz um tempo que percebi que não sou invencível. Você viu no Exame Chuunin, quando lutei com o Naruto.

- Sim, mas ali era diferente. Você não estava... correndo perigo de vida.

Neji não respondeu. Apenas encarou Tenten mais um pouco, então virou o olhar para o lado oposto. Tenten detestava quando Neji fazia isso, geralmente significava que o Hyuuga estava ignorando o que havia sido dito.

"Seu desgraçado, se eu não estivesse com pena de você nesse estado, adoraria te jogar por essa janela afora..."

Ouviram-se batidas na porta. Era Tsunade-sama que estava de volta.

- Ora ora, que bom, meu paciente em estado mais crítico acordou. Você parece bem melhor, Neji.

- Estou melhor sim. Me sinto menos cansado do que ontem.

- Ah, antes que me esqueça: Naruto disse que assim que conseguir desfazer o jutsu que eu coloquei no quarto dele, ele vai vir aqui te visitar.

- Jutsu? – Neji e Tenten perguntaram juntos.

- Sim, jutsu. Vocês sabem como é o Naruto... se ele sair do quarto pra vir visitar o Neji, com certeza vai tentar fugir do hospital. Então, melhor prevenir do que remediar, não é mesmo?

Tenten deu uma risada. "Naruto baka...", enquanto Neji deu apenas seu sorriso ligeiramente irônico, embora... talvez um pouco mais alegre?

- Bem, deixando a conversa de lado, eu vim aqui porque preciso continuar com seu tratamento Neji. Como você sabe, você teve alguns danos na sua circulação de chakra. Nada muito grave, mas a circulação do seu chakra ainda está muito irregular. Então, para que você se recupere mais rápido, eu vou aplicar um jutsu médico em você, com a ajuda desse selo.

Tsunade mostrou um pedaço de papel com alguns kanjis desenhados.

- Ele vai fazer com que o seu chakra se distribua uniformemente pelo seu corpo de novo. Mas devo avisar a você que esse tratamento não vai ser muito agradável, ainda mais porque não vou poder te dar uma anestesia.

- Tudo bem, eu agüento.

"E lá vai o senhor auto-suficiência atacar novamente..." – Tenten pensou.

- Eu acredito que sim. Mas... Tenten.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Poderia cuidar do Neji enquanto ele faz o tratamento? Eu não vou poder ficar aqui, tenho que ver se já posso dar alta para o Kiba e ver como está o Chouji. Além, é claro, dar uma olhada no Naruto.

- Acho que não é necessário, Tsunade-sama.

- Neji, eu que sou a médica aqui. E eu acho bom a Tenten ficar. Qualquer problema, ela poderá me avisar rapidamente. Posso contar com você, Tenten?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Ótimo! Bem, vou aplicar o jutsu então.

Tsunade colocou o selo em cima do peito de Neji e fez os selamentos. Logo o papel adquiriu uma coloração verde brilhante.

- Bem, está feito. Agora preciso ir. E Tenten, já sabe, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar.

- Pode deixar.

Tsunade saiu do quarto deixando pra trás Neji e Tenten em silêncio.

Caminhando para se sentar na poltrona, Tenten resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Se dependesse só de você, eu teria ido embora sem problemas. Mas como são ordens da Tsunade-sama...

- Eu só acho que ela não deveria te prender aqui. Não estou sentindo nada, estou bem. Não preciso que fiquem tomando conta de mim.

Tenten sentiu novamente a vontade de jogar Neji pela janela.

"Seu grande idiota! Eu disse que estou preocupada, Lee e Gai-sensei estão preocupados, Tsunade-sama está preocupada, Naruto está preocupado... e tudo que você diz é que não precisa de ninguém?"

Enquanto pensava nisso, Tenten notou que a expressão de Neji havia se modificado. Ele estava com olhos fechados, ligeiramente apertados.

"Droga, o que é isso?"

Neji sentia uma sensação estranha percorrer todo seu corpo. Não era uma dor, nem espasmos ou contrações. Era como um desconforto, como se cada célula de seu corpo estivesse se desordenando e se arrumando novamente. Ele sentia como se algo fluísse dentro de si, mas de forma irregular, às vezes fazendo mais pressão em um braço, ou em uma perna. Até suas orelhas o estavam incomodando.

- Neji, você está bem?

Neji detestava que lhe fizessem essa pergunta. Se a faziam, ele provavelmente estava com uma expressão de dor, estava se mostrando fraco. E fraco era uma coisa que Neji tinha certeza absoluta que não era.

- Não... estou bem. Não se preocupe.

Tenten com certeza não acreditou nessas palavras. Assim que Neji acabou de dizê-las, sua expressão ficou ainda mais inquieta. Os olhos se apertaram mais, escorria suor pelo rosto do Hyuuga, enquanto ele apertava as mãos com força. O desconforto havia aumentado, Neji tinha a sensação de que iria explodir.

- Neji, eu vou chamar a Tsunade-sama...

Abrindo os olhos, Neji reuniu forças para falar alto.

- Não Tenten! Eu disse a ela que iria suportar, e vou suportar!

Neji fechou os olhos de novo. Não ia deixar Tsunade-sama ver que ele não agüentava o tratamento. Logo agora, que ele já estava quase recuperado...

Não sabendo bem porque, Neji entreabriu os olhos. Uma mão se estendia em sua direção. Abrindo os olhos totalmente, viu que Tenten, sentada na poltrona, estendia a mão para ele.

- Tsunade-sama pediu que eu cuidasse de você. Eu disse a ela que iria fazê-lo. Agora você está se sentindo mal, mas não quer que eu a chame. Então pelo menos segure na minha mão e a aperte o quanto quiser. Solte toda essa dor na minha mão.

- Quem disse... que eu estou... sentindo dor? – Neji falava com esforço.

- Eu estou dizendo! Você está com essa cara horrível, deve estar se sentindo muito mal! Então se não quer que eu chame a Tsunade-sama, segure a minha mão!

Tenten falava alto e já estava com os olhos marejados novamente. "Mas que se dane", pensava ela. "Já fui idiota demais me preocupando com esse imbecil, agora que me importa ser um pouco mais idi..."

Antes que completasse seu pensamento, Tenten teve sua mão agarrada com força por Neji. A garota tomou um susto, e corou levemente. Além do mais, não estava esperando tanta força... mas se ela disse para Neji fazer isso, agora era a hora de agüentar a dor também.

Tenten imaginava que aquilo já poderia ser considerado um grande "avanço", vindo de Neji. Em outras ocasiões, ele jamais aceitaria qualquer ajuda. Talvez... realmente... algo tinha mudado no coração do shinobi.

Neji apertava a mão de Tenten. Mas dentro da sua alma, o Hyuuga se doía por estar fazendo tal coisa. Ele não era capaz de suportar a dor sozinho, precisava de alguém para descarregar o que estava sentindo... era um fraco...

Entreabrindo os olhos novamente, Neji reparou que a expressão de Tenten não era das melhores também. A garota também estava com os olhos apertados, parecia estar sentindo bastante dor. Mas não largava a mão dele...

Neji sentiu vontade de soltar a mão de Tenten. Ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, a dor era dele, porque ela deveria sofrer também?

Mas, bem no fundo, por mais que não admitisse, Neji estava se sentindo bem naquela situação. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele tinha uma mão para segurar. Tanto no sentido figurado quanto no sentido real.

Neji lembrou-se que perdeu a mãe muito cedo. Desde bem pequeno, tinha apenas o seu pai para se apoiar, para lhe oferecer uma mão amiga. Mas aos 3 anos, Neji perdeu o pai também. E sua vida entrou num caminho escuro, sem sorrisos, sem alegrias... sem ter em quem se apoiar.

O shinobi lembrou-se que várias vezes sua prima Hinata tentou dar-lhe esse apoio. Mas na escuridão do coração do Hyuuga, tudo que ele via na prima era a causa da morte de seu pai. Seu tio nunca procurou ser um substituto do pai de Neji, apenas treinava o garoto, nada mais. E voltado cada vez mais somente para si mesmo, Neji cresceu e chegou na academia ninja, onde por força e obra do destino – que ele considerava imutável – topou com Uzumaki Naruto. Foi preciso uma luta entre os dois para que Neji tivesse seus olhos abertos. E assim uma mão se estendia para tirá-lo da escuridão...

Neji abriu os olhos mais uma vez. O desconforto havia diminuído, agora ele apertava a mão de Tenten com bem menos força. A kunoichi parecia menos incomodada, porém, nenhum dos dois largava a mão do outro.

"Na verdade..."

Neji se lembrou de quando seu time foi formado. Na época, ele preferia ter o direito de cumprir missões sozinho, como sempre tinha feito tudo em sua vida. Mas eram as regras da academia, era preciso formar um time com outros 3 ninjas.

Logo na apresentação, Neji percebeu que fazer parte de um time iria ser uma missão de paciência também. Um garoto de grandes sobrancelhas, com uma roupa estranha e parecendo ser ligeiramente sem-noção... e uma garota sorridente, que falava muito e sempre o que vinha à sua cabeça. Neji estava bem servido...

Já que não tinha jeito, com o tempo, Neji foi se acostumando com seus companheiros de time. Rock Lee treinava como um louco, usando técnicas bizarras ensinadas por Gai-sensei. Além de estar sempre jurando que um dia iria derrotar Neji.

Mas o mais estranho, para Neji, era a garota. Tenten, sem que o Hyuuga pedisse, se ofereceu para ajudá-lo nos treinamentos. Ela era boa no uso de armas ninjas, e Neji, na defesa das mesmas. Enquanto Tenten procurava acertá-lo, Neji usava o kaiten para desviá-las. E assim, foram se passando os meses...

Neji agora se lembrava de várias pequenas coisas daquela época. Especialmente de... Tenten...

Foram inúmeras as vezes que a garota concordou com as besteiras que ele dizia na época. Ela também sempre trazia lanches para todos, tomando cuidado com o de Neji – além de tudo, ele é enjoado pra comer. Treinava com ele até a exaustão. Quando o time se separava, quem acabava indo sozinho era Lee.

E agora, naquele quarto de hospital, quem estava com Neji...

Neji foi despertado de suas lembranças pela voz da kunoichi.

- Neji, eu vou descansar um pouco... dormi muito mal essa noite. Vou encostar aqui na poltrona, mas não deixe de apertar a minha mão... se sentir dor novamente.

Ainda segurando a mão de Neji, Tenten se recostou na poltrona.

Neji ficou parado, apenas observando. Agora, tudo parecia mais claro para ele.

Ele sabia porque Lee e Gai-sensei tinham ido visitá-lo e deixado aquele porta-retrato. Sabia porque Naruto queria vê-lo. Sabia porque Tsunade-sama se preocupava com ele.

Eram quatro mãos estendidas. Quatro mãos que haviam ajudado a levantá-lo, cada uma ao seu modo e ao seu tempo.

"Então é isso que realmente podemos chamar de... amigos..."

E agora, mais do que nunca, ele sabia porque Tenten o ajudava nos treinos. Sabia porque ela havia dormido mal. Sabia porque ela estava com os olhos inchados quando ele acordou. Sabia porque ela estava ali, naquele quarto de hospital, segurando sua mão, mesmo diante de suas recusas.

Aquela mão estendida era especial. Estava ali todo o tempo, e Neji, agora se achando um idiota, não a tinha enxergado...

"Uma mão estendida para salvar da escuridão..." – Neji olhava para Tenten, que já dormia à sono solto.

Ele lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com seu pai. Hizashi contou a Neji que "Hyuuga" significava "lugar ensolarado". E disse ao seu pequeno filho que, acima da força, queria que ele fosse uma pessoa iluminada, como dizia o nome de sua família.

Neji olhou para a janela. O sol entrava por ela, iluminando todo o quarto.

"Pai, me desculpe... não pude ser a pessoa iluminada que o senhor me pediu... mas eu vou me esforçar."

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Neji levantou seu braço esquerdo e pôs a mão esquerda em cima da mão de Tenten. Agora suas duas mãos seguravam a mão da garota que dormia tranqüila.

Como que sentindo a outra mão do Hyuuga sobre a sua, Tenten apertou a mão de Neji e disse baixinho, mantendo os olhos fechados:

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca vou te abandonar.

Ouvindo aquela frase, Neji tornou a olhar para a janela.

"Pessoa iluminada..."

E num sussurro, Neji disse:

- Tenten... obrigado por ser a minha luz.

_Bem, e essa foi a minha primeira fic. Queria ter feito um final melhor, mas depois de relê-lo 4 vezes, até que gostei. _

_Críticas, sugestões, comentários, xingamentos... aceito tudo!_

_E desde já agradeço por terem lido minha fic :)_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
